


left alone.

by infiniteyu



Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Coughing Blood, Goodbyes, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: San was inside his head, living inside his own little world, and Wooyoung was trying to help. "Maybe a phonecall to cheer him up?", he thinks to himself, oblivious to the fact that it would be the last time he would listen to San's sweet voice.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: read the tags.

Wooyoung dialed his lover's phone number, quickly taking the smartphone next to his right ear. Laying in bed, the only person that he could think of was his boyfriend, San. 

As of lately, San had been completely lost and trapped inside his inner world and Wooyoung was very much worried about it. Even though he wanted to help him, there was not a lot he could do, living on another continent.

"Hey, baby. Wooyoung here, how are ya?", the blonde greeted, smiling a bit to himself.

 _"I did it..."_ , a really raspy voice answered, followed by a painful groan. _"Are you p-proud of me? I am... They are too..."_

"San, what are you talking about?", Wooyoung asked, sitting up straight on his bed and frowning. "Proud of what? Who's proud of you?"

 _"The voices told me to count down every pill I had and swallow one by one. There were 87 total. I did it"_ , he could hear a cheer and a little laugh. _"Please, tell me you're proud. Tell me I did it right!"_ , San continued, while Wooyoung had warm tears rolling down his face.

He couldn't say a word. He was just... Lost.

 _"Are you proud of me? I'm bleeding, hyung. I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!"_ , San proudly said, laughing and giggling after coughing. _"I'm going to die! Please, be proud of me. I'm--"_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sorry for this.


End file.
